


记梗合集

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo
Summary: 7.万白老万有双重人格，第二人格在很久不见小白而且很累的时候会出现，相对来说没有主人格那么小心眼，比较傻白甜一点，像是一种自我防御机制。主人格和小白知道这件事，第二人格不知道。主人格已经和小白在一起了，第二人格却以为他俩还是兄弟，但是暗恋小白而且喜欢百万cp，天天暗搓搓的想和小白谈恋爱。主人格和小白都觉得这是一件很有趣的事就没有制止，因为只要亲到小白主人格就会回来啦~8.万白万老万开了一家专营狗狗产品的宠物店，招了超~受狗狗欢迎的小白做店员。看老万日常被小白和狗狗们萌得死去活来但是又不好意思主动约小白出去hhh1.undercover刑警万+赌博小白小白 女装攻（设定是赌场里服务人员无论男女都要穿小蜘蛛在lipsync battle里面穿的那种服装（hhh我的恶趣味小白18岁，和爸妈到澳门玩，爸妈出去看景点去了，晚起的小白迷迷糊糊的晃到了楼下的赌场，迷迷糊糊地坐到了老万目标那一桌。老万为了找目标交易的证据装扮成服务人员，来桌上服务的时候被小白的帅（傻）气惊艳了，在杯子底下留下了自己的联系方式。小白没仔细注意，以为是某个大波妹留下的，回房就打了电话。老万为了不暴露，没有出声音，而是直接去小白房间把他办了。2.小白真是和老万在一起太放松了，什么都xjb乱说，看单人采访明明不是这样的啊。想看惩罚梗，因为小白说漏嘴了一些东西什么的：什么打屁股啊，捆绑啊，滴蜡啊。。。。反正能在身体上留下红痕的都贼棒（小白实在是太白了，皮肤又好，简直是太色气（对不起3.那天看直播里的小白摘了眼镜化妆真的是超***啊！想吃老万是b站化妆up小白是御用模（fen）特（si），老万不出声音也不露脸，讲解都用文字，bgm是hhh的小黄歌。然后弹幕就日常夸小白，天天有迷妹（di）表白。老万有一天忍无可忍看完评论表示：来，小白，我新研究出了一种肉体化妆法。小白：？？？（其实是我脑洞太污了不敢写。。。等我哪天把全文码出来再说吧4.想看老白不花家里的钱攒自己赚的钱给老万买礼物。5.搞笑文，一句话：万万是个气球精，会膨胀的那种，而小白特愿意吹他。6.感觉老万和小白谁做情趣用品推销员都会特带感，一位是三寸不烂之舌，一位可以直接当代言人了恩。（感觉这梗好老啊，但就是想看 (´・ω・`)





	1. Chapter 1

总裁小白x小（？）嘻哈明星红花会壳

============================

小白从一个小总裁成功的混成了一个大总裁，于是想包养一个小明星彰显（？）自己的地位。他去找损友老飞做介绍人，晚上这事儿就被壳知道了。壳大手一挥：你把我介绍去，这栋房子就是你的了。

 

老飞窜着俩人一见面，白有点傻眼，这年龄好像不太对啊...不过最后还是被和壳的同样对嘻哈的爱好和壳的人格魅力（？）征服了。（小白虽然喜欢嘻哈，但还是比较入门级的，而且只听过几个有名的国外歌手，所以不知道壳，只觉得厉害）

 

弹壳怎么说也是个知名嘻哈团队的大队长，完全不缺钱，但有金主不花钱要金主干嘛？于是吃小白的住小白的用小白的还睡小白，白继续傻眼，等等我付钱为什么要被艹？

 

红花会开巡演了，壳邀请小白来看，嗨完了叫人到后台，壳还在协调一些事情，小白进了红花会休息室就像进了狼窝。贝贝看进来这么个大高个子傻白甜就各种语言调戏，小白唯一认识的老飞坐在旁边迷之笑容，剩下的人在旁边吃瓜。壳一进来看到自家小孩脸都红了，心生一股邪火，上去一手揽住人的腰，嗓门儿洪亮来了一句：给大家介绍一下，这我金主，白总。

 

贝贝听了刚想吐槽“你这么有钱还要金主？”就被老飞反手用姥爷的萧堵住了嘴，只能看着摸头傻笑的小白翻白眼。

 

后来两人处久了，小白发现他们方方面面的品位都很像，就说要让壳也剃个跟他同款的闪电，被拒绝。小白哭唧唧，还是拒绝。于是小白不干了，买了超静音的推子，大晚上偷偷下手，结果手一抖线歪了。修一修这边，再修一修那边，越来越宽，最后变成了蝴蝶结，被醒来的壳脱了裤子胖揍一顿，又按在床垫里狠狠地艹。

 

再后来某狗仔拍到了他们约会的视频，发帖说知名嘻哈团体红花会老大被包养，路人跑来群嘲，粉丝不信在下面要石锤。锤一出来，连路人都不信了，你说这是弹壳被包养？看眼神看姿势怎么都是他包养人小总裁吧(￣ー￣)

 

\---------------------

脑洞全部来自我和 @马达加斯加的日月 的日常不写文


	2. 狗蛋白

看了开车节目之后有感而发，想看狗蛋x小白。

 

只对小白一人温柔，但又不让他知道的兔子。小白抱狗蛋会获得喘粗气，别人抱都会被咬，因为狗蛋觉得我明明是攻竟然会被如此轻易地抱起来实在是太丢脸了，牌面都没了。

 

老飞出门把潇洒寄养在老白家，狗蛋从一开始的极度敌视变成发现潇洒连走都懒得走之后的恶意调戏，往狗粮里塞菜叶，潇洒被威胁着，都不管不顾的吃掉，看的老白一愣一愣的。最后老飞来领潇洒回家的时候发现潇洒居然瘦了，减肥成功，于是老白获得了老飞喜滋滋的摸头杀x1。狗蛋看到了，狗蛋嫉妒了，狗蛋生气了，老白被咬了。


	3. 贝白

-underage（？）预警

 

——————

 

年下，年龄差10岁。奶痞小狼狗小贝x高冷商界大佬白

 

老白年幼丧母，继母带来了一个比他大五岁的女儿，一家人过得很快乐。

 

老白十四岁的时候姐姐交了个人渣男友，带着她逃课、喝酒、x毒i、还家暴，留着一个孩子在她肚子里就人间蒸发了。白姐姐最后死于难产，白父和继母伤心过度带着老白搬到国外生活了，把生下来的小孩寄养在别人家里。老白因为小时候经历了精神创伤，有一定程度的反社会型人格障碍，对外界事物的反应冷淡，也没有什么道德底线，处事方式看重利益多过于情感，所以在经商上无往不利。

 

后来老白接手家里生意，回到国内，机缘巧合把孩子接了回来，这孩子就是在上高中的小贝。

 

小贝成绩可以，但因为家里没人管已经开始混社会了。一开始对于突然多出来的一个舅舅很好奇，后来莫名其妙的变成xin g吸引，想要把一直冰山脸的老白征服。

 

他像老白表白，老白没有什么反应。他开始在老白身上上下其手，老白冷漠的看着他。有一天老白开车去接小贝放学，小贝一蹦上车就捧着老白的脸一顿乱亲乱啃，嘴都咬破了，老白还是不为所动（内心os：madamadadane）。有一次老白去party，（对本人来说公式化的）左拥右抱，照片和花边新闻传出来了，小贝看了吃醋生气，来声讨老白。

 

老白：你什么时候能给我更好的高潮我什么时候完全属于你。

 

于是后来小贝日常在老白身上试验和练习技巧，都练成老贝了，都让老白前前后后射了无数次了，老白依然没有松口承认小贝是他对象（除了在床上），但贝贝觉得无所谓，这是专属于他们二人的情趣。

 

——————

 

（其实我就是想看超有占有欲的小狼狗贝用蛮劲征服大佬白 


	4. 冉白 b白

设定：白耀隆和毕姥爷都有精神分裂  
rapper 白耀隆=傻甜暖男（正常模式白老师）小白白+高冷不择手段（白老师日常幻想的状态）brant  
心理医生毕冉=仙风道骨无欲无求毕姥爷+冷酷暗黑分体

-有人说追星的人喜欢的不是明星，而是喜欢明星时候的自己。-

小白和和老万是一对，参加节目，火了。压力大了，小白遗传的精神问题开始浮现，在本人不知道的情况下出现了第二人格brant。

brant疯狂的迷恋小白，在万白之间捣乱，手段又很精明，小白不太能发现记忆缺失。brant成功搅黄了万白，分手的时候老万说：你爱的不是我，是你自己。听到这话的是小白。

还没有发现异常的小白一开始很委屈很难受，精神状态每况愈下，brant出来的时间越来越长。小白开始发现记忆缺失，于是开始写日记。

写了几天他突然发现日记上有两种笔记，还有点像对话，但这个时候brant出来的时间快可以跟他抗衡了。brant自学成才，通过药物控制小白的行为和思想。于是有的时候小白上一秒还在干别的事，下一秒就在床上醒来，手指还在自己的后穴里，腿间冰冷的精液黏黏糊糊，一半蹭在床单上。

终于发现不对了的小白求助于好友毕姥爷，却不知道毕姥爷也是精分患者。毕姥爷的第二人格分体已经基本占领了身体，而且喜欢brant，两人一商量，让分体假装毕姥爷，安抚小白，并不做真正的治疗。以brant给毕冉艹作为交换。

毕冉和白耀隆不一样，两个人格是同时存在和可以交流的，但是分体比较厉害，于是就会出现毕姥爷眼睁睁的看着自己身体把白耀隆（brant）酱酱酿酿而无法逃脱。

 

结局还没想好，可能小白最后发现了之后和brant同归于尽？姥爷彻底被分体吞噬？

—————-  
群里一起脑的梗，主要贡献者是和我 


	5. 贝万白

高双商杀人犯贝x衣冠禽兽律师白 +挣扎于理智与感情之间的法官万

 

小白和贝贝搞对象，知道人是贝贝杀得，但还是帮贝贝辩护。（请想象法庭上趾高气昂的贝贝和蜜汁微笑的高冷骨瓷白

 

老万是个刚正不阿的法官，却刚好喜欢小白这一型的。

 

贝贝把老万药倒了弄到酒店里，看着小白把半推半就的老万脐橙了。期间拍了一些照片来留作威胁，跟小白说拍的都是看不出他是谁的，其实发给老万的是两个人的全身照。“你不怀念这个吗？”

 

经过小白精彩的辩护和【某种其他因素】，最后贝贝成功脱罪。但老万接受不了自己做过的事，辞职了。


	6. 万白

老白有特异功能，可以通过肢体接触吸走别人的情感/情绪（有点类似银河护卫队2里面的螳螂女）。认识老万之后就帮他调整躁郁症，因为本人非常想得开而且乐天，不会受到情绪方面的影响，但是对老万更加了解和心疼了。

 

两个人渐渐地熟起来了，互动也变多了，老万发现了自己喜欢小白，就去跟小白表白了。结果小白那段时间同时还在帮贝贝走出分手的痛苦，加上自己一直以来因为能力所带来的迷茫，他不知道对老万的喜欢是不是自己的感情，甚至怀疑是从贝贝身上吸来的。于是小白拒绝了老万的告白，还当机立断的吸走了老万对他的爱。老万于是就怒了，因为小白不信任他还擅自动他的感情而觉得非常受伤......

 

这玩意我没想好怎么HE，所以估计就永远这样放着了。


	7. all小白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7.万白  
> 老万有双重人格，第二人格在很久不见小白而且很累的时候会出现，相对来说没有主人格那么小心眼，比较傻白甜一点，像是一种自我防御机制。主人格和小白知道这件事，第二人格不知道。主人格已经和小白在一起了，第二人格却以为他俩还是兄弟，但是暗恋小白而且喜欢百万cp，天天暗搓搓的想和小白谈恋爱。主人格和小白都觉得这是一件很有趣的事就没有制止，因为只要亲到小白主人格就会回来啦~
> 
> 8.万白万  
> 老万开了一家专营狗狗产品的宠物店，招了超~受狗狗欢迎的小白做店员。看老万日常被小白和狗狗们萌得死去活来但是又不好意思主动约小白出去hhh
> 
> 1.  
> undercover刑警万+赌博小白小白 女装攻（设定是赌场里服务人员无论男女都要穿小蜘蛛在lipsync battle里面穿的那种服装（hhh我的恶趣味
> 
> 小白18岁，和爸妈到澳门玩，爸妈出去看景点去了，晚起的小白迷迷糊糊的晃到了楼下的赌场，迷迷糊糊地坐到了老万目标那一桌。老万为了找目标交易的证据装扮成服务人员，来桌上服务的时候被小白的帅（傻）气惊艳了，在杯子底下留下了自己的联系方式。小白没仔细注意，以为是某个大波妹留下的，回房就打了电话。老万为了不暴露，没有出声音，而是直接去小白房间把他办了。
> 
>  
> 
> 2.  
> 小白真是和老万在一起太放松了，什么都xjb乱说，看单人采访明明不是这样的啊。想看惩罚梗，因为小白说漏嘴了一些东西什么的：什么打屁股啊，捆绑啊，滴蜡啊。。。。反正能在身体上留下红痕的都贼棒（小白实在是太白了，皮肤又好，简直是太色气（对不起
> 
>  
> 
> 3.  
> 那天看直播里的小白摘了眼镜化妆真的是超***啊！想吃老万是b站化妆up小白是御用模（fen）特（si），老万不出声音也不露脸，讲解都用文字，bgm是hhh的小黄歌。然后弹幕就日常夸小白，天天有迷妹（di）表白。老万有一天忍无可忍看完评论表示：来，小白，我新研究出了一种肉体化妆法。小白：？？？（其实是我脑洞太污了不敢写。。。等我哪天把全文码出来再说吧
> 
>  
> 
> 4.  
> 想看老白不花家里的钱攒自己赚的钱给老万买礼物。
> 
>  
> 
> 5.  
> 搞笑文，一句话：万万是个气球精，会膨胀的那种，而小白特愿意吹他。
> 
>  
> 
> 6.  
> 感觉老万和小白谁做情趣用品推销员都会特带感，一位是三寸不烂之舌，一位可以直接当代言人了恩。（感觉这梗好老啊，但就是想看 (´・ω・`)

1.凡万白 3p

科幻（？）小白有一天晚上出门不小心被吸血鬼咬了，转化成吸血鬼。吸血鬼转化后吸到的第一口血（液体）会是ta最喜欢的味道，于是不知情照顾小白的老万就中招了。吸血鬼吸血的同时会释放毒素，让被吸血的人类减缓甚至逆反生长变老，可以由此将人类变成专属的血奴。小白因为最喜欢老万血液的味道所以天天粘着他，亲亲抱抱举高（bu）高（dong），老万不知道自己的感情只觉得很开心所以也很顺从。后来上了节目小白发现偶像老吴竟然也是吸血鬼，于是天天去请教问题什么的，成功让老吴看上并搞定了他。然而小白无法戒断老万的血，老万又被凡白在一起刺激到了，意识到自己喜欢小白，结果经过一番商讨三个人在一起了。

几个想看的点：

·转化老吴的吸血鬼很恶趣味，给他的第一口液体不是血液而是抹茶星冰乐，所以老吴其实一直喝不惯血hhh

·想看比赛时老万疯狂吃醋。感觉老万和老吴在一起的时候气场总是怪怪的，特别是上一期，私心归纳为情敌见面分外眼红。

·老万带着血奴专属的项圈和铁链艹小白，老吴端着一杯抹茶味的血在旁边看

  
4.飞白飞  
沉迷于潇洒无法自拔，想看两位大佬在一起之后潇洒怕小白的兔子的小短篇。再想想办法让它们带着龟龟玩

5.万百万  
老万是一块磁铁，小白是一坨magnet putty（磁性橡皮泥）。

感觉这个可以写的挺文艺的，然而我并没有文艺细胞

6.万百万  
老万见到并迷上了还在参军的时候的（正装）小白，知道弹壳还有贝贝认识小白之后想尽办法把人弄进了红花会。第一次正式见面的时候又装作不认识 


End file.
